


It's All Fun And Games Until Somebody Falls In Love

by trashbagboys



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Angst, Begins in as College!Rhink and then flashes forward to current rhink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Link, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagboys/pseuds/trashbagboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link were close friends in college but soon after they go their separate ways, Rhett never really gave up on Rhett and Link never really Rhett.</p><p>(AU where the two met in college and do not have wives/children.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun And Games Until Somebody Falls In Love

From the very start the relationship had been very flirty, meeting in the midst of college will do that to a pairing. They became extremely close very fast, using the title "best friend" within the first few month of the sophomore year. A few drunken insidents and long coversations led the two men began to explore their relationship in further detail, neither men had any experience with their same sex but both know what the wanted, Rhett wanting to take complete control and Link wanting to be completely taken control of. 

Their sessions started out slow and awkward, neither of two really understanding how it work. After coupious trys and hours of research the two men had a steady rhythm going. Rhett taking Link as his own Link submitting himself. The way he wanted. The way they wanted. 

Over the years the relationship between the men became strictly sexual, the two having no time for anything else but. It's not they weren't friends, because they were, but their meeting became strictly for sexual reasons. If Rhett had become stressed one night due to a final then Link would be the personal to call, Rhett taking out all his frustrations on the smaller man, marking him up and leaving him sore for days. 

Link enjoyed the attention for Rhett, loving every mark left and every memory thay stuck with him. Link had very specific requests when he subbed. He wanted to be used and stripped of all dignity, he wanted to be uncomfortable and placed in situations that he knew he would eventually like. To some Link's desires probably seemed unconventional and a little weird, but to Rhett they were perfect. Link didn't want to be loved by Rhett and Rhett didn't want to be loved by Link. It was the perfect agreement.

As college came to a close so did their relationship, the two seeing each other for one last night on their final night in their dorms, spending hours together both reminiscing and making their last time proper last time together worth it. 

-

In the years following college Rhett and Link didn't talk much, only meeting up on occasion, again strictly to fuck. Rhett didn't know much about Link and eventually Rhett just stopped talking.

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the shorter man, he missed his touch and overall general presence. After he had moved out to L.A. he had tried to be with other men other than Link but none of them feeling as good as Link did, none of them whined like Link did, none of them begged as much as Link did, none of them were Link.

Eventually it had become 5 years since the two men had talked, Rhett still didn't know anything about Link's recent endeavours, only that he had moved out to L.A. as well, he thanked Greg when he had mentioned that information during the rare conversations that they had. Rhett hadn't really moved on muc from him, sure he had had other partners from time to time, both romantically and sexually, but no one compared the Link. Rhett occasionally pondered if he was actually in love with Link but he pushed it away before he could fully wrap himself in the idea, surely he wasn't in love with Link, he hasn't seen the man in years. Rhett sometimes thinks he sees the man in the streets, having to shake his head at the sight anyone he looked remotely like his old friend. 

One day he is sure he sees the man, sitting across the table from a short blonde woman, his expression hard. 

He examines him from a far, his hair shaved at the sides with a large amount of hair still at the top, it's falls lightly over his face and Rhett can't help but stare at the shaggy messy and how good it looks on the man. His frame still quite small is size but the man has clearly gain muscle over the years, his biceps looking a little too big for his blue button up. Rhett can't see much else from the side of the man, he can see his foot tapping beneath the table, clearly growing inpatient with his current situation.

Rhett watches as the women Link is sat with gets up and storms out of the small coffee shop, leaving Link sitting alone, a small sigh of relief coming from his lips. Rhett could take one of two options: Talk to Link or follow the way of Link's former companion and leave the store, trying his best not to be seen by the man. Rhett quickly knocks back his drink and closes his laptop, putting it in the case and throwing it over his shoulder. He stands up and quickly makes his way to the door, not trying to rush knowing that will only draw attention. 

"Rhett!" He hears a voice call over, he freezes, recognising the voice almost instantly. He turns around and sees Link at his booth, hand rasied, offering Rhett a seat on the opposing side of the booth. Rhett immediately takes the opportunity, making his way over and sitting down across from his old friend.

"It's been years, man!" Link says, a sense of cheer in his voice "How are you?" Rhett goes in to explain his after college life, talking about how he never really followed his Engineering major, instead following the path of entertainment, only working in Engineering for a short time. Rhett asks Link about his life, examining his properly. Link's eyes are still are still the same as he remembers, blue with flecks of grey throughout, still full of life. His face stronger and slimmer than he remembers, making the man look much more intimidating. Rhett looks down at Link's tan hands, they're sill as gorgeous as their last night together, Rhett noticed a blank ring-shaped space on his left hand, where his fourth finger meets his knuckle, indicating a failed marriage in his past. 

Link explains that he too didn't follow his Engineering major and also going down the entertainment path, instead if directing, like Rhett was, he was producing music through a major label, and apparently he was really good at it. Link didn't really delve into anything about his love, briefly mentioning his past wife but not giving Rhett anymore detail. Rhett didn't want to tell Link about the men that he had stuck too, not wanting to bring up that conversation.

"You look good, Rhett." Link says, eyes skimming the tall man briefly.

"You too, you look more mature compare to the last time I seen you." Rhett chuckles as Link smiles at the remark.

"Are you free for dinner? My shout?" Rhett nodded his head, accepting the man's offer. They left the coffee shop and began to walk the streets to Link's car, the two sit in silence as Link drives to his desired location, the hum of the radio very faint in his ears. The two arrive out the restaurant, the exit the car, Rhett leaving his laptop under the front seat. Link walks ahead of him and into the restaurant, stopping at the podium.

"Reservation under Neal" He speaks, his tone a little more intimidating than needed. The man quickly scrambles through the book and searches for the name, making a small hum when he finds it, leading the two men to a table in the corner of the restaurant, handing them two menus.

Rhett and Link spend the night laughing and reminiscing on old memories, though limited they still proved the two plenty of joy. Link explained his current situation to Rhett, his had been married in the past for 2 of the 5 years they spent distant, but his wife had left him for some else, Link was still unsure as to who but really, he didn't care to know.

"I'm definitely a different person to who I was in college, Rhett." Link says, a littke too stern for Rhett's liking. 

"I can tell, you do seem very different" Rhett chuckles, keeping the conversation as innocent as possible, whilst in his head a million not so innocent thing run around.

"I've missed you, Rhett" Link smirks, looking harshly at the man.

"I missed you too, buddy" 

"No, Rhett. I mean, I missed /you/" Rhett instantly knowing what he meant, knowing from the start really. 

"Oh..."

"Let me go home with you, Rhett." 

"I....um.." Rhett words and thoughts slowly began to crash into each other, him not knowing which was coming out of his mouth. 

"It's been so long, Rhett" Link says as he leans in slightly "Let me show you how much I've really changed" a sensual hint to his tone, sending shivers down Rhett's spine. Link rasies from his seat without another word, expecting Rhett to follow, in which he did. 

Before Rhett knew it he and Link were back in the car on the way back to his apartment, Link's hand on Rhett's thigh, resting warmly, the only real touch the men had shared all night.

Link had clearly developed a liking to the more dominant side of things over the past five years, it was clearly predominant in his tone of voice, but to what extent? Rhett wasn't sure. he was a actually little scared of what was ahead. Link's hand rested very high up on Rhett's thighs, making him silently squirm, the smirk staying on Link's face. 

Link's car halts to a stop out the front the apart and Rhett's hearts jumps in his throat

"Nervous, baby?" Baby. The use of it just made Rhett more nervous.

"I mean, when you address me like that.." Rhett chuckles, clearly showing his loss of control, Link leaves a tight squeeze of reassurance on his thighs, looking at him with his softening blue eyes. Link holds the gaze before opening his door and gesturing Rhett to follow him, Rhett's thigh feeling neglected from the loss of contact.

He steps out of the car and up the stairs of his apartment, scrambling for the keys in his pocket, feeling Link close behind him. He unlocks to door and offers Link's to step in. Link eyes gaze around the small apartment, Rhett feeling a little self conscious,

"It's not much" Rhett chuckled nervously, "Sorry 'bout that" 

"S'fine, don't need much room anyway" Link says, striking fear into Rhett.

"Did you want a drink or something?" Rhett says walking into his kitchen, clearly trying to stall. Link follows closely behind him, moving closer to Rhett until he has him pressed against the marble counter.

"You right, honey? You seem like you're trying to stall" His mouth close to the sensitive skin below Rhett's neck "Ya' nervous?" He whispers lowly, causing Rhett to swallow hard. 

"A little, I'm being honest"

"Don't worry, baby" Link lips leaving light kisses over his neck "I'll treat ya' good" Link's hands move to the hips of the taller man, slowly rutting his own against them as his lips continue across his neck and collarbones, watching the man slowly come undone beneath him.

"Bedroom." Link states

"Down the hall to the left...please Link" Rhett begged, Link quickly grabbing the man and dragging the man down the hall and into another tight space.

"I have a few rules, Rhett" Link pauses, waiting for a nod from Rhett. "You may only address me as sir, and that must happen at all time, or you will be punished"

"Oh, Gosh" Rhett splutters out,

"Sir. Add sir to the end of that." Link growls, his nails digging into Rhett's hips, causing the tall man's voice to highten in pitch.

"Sir...I'm sorry, sir"

"That's 'a good boy" Link praises, earning a croak from Rhett "Now, safe words, I'm not going to be too rough but you're still need 'em. Red for stop and yellow for slow, got it?"

"Yes, sir"

"Any questions before we start?"

"Can I address as anything else but sir?" Link smirks

"What else did you have in mind, baby?" Link's hand snakes downs Rhett's slender body, down to his crotch, grabbing firmly.

Rhett let out a loud whine, "Daddy" Rhett tries to surpress with failure

"Hmmmm, I guess that could work. Anything else?" 

"No sir, that's it."

"Alright good, undress yourself and then lay on the bed, ass up." 

Rhett begins to slowly undress himself, both to tease Link but also out of sheer terrors. He unbuttons his shirt and discards it to the floor? hearing Link hum in approval. He toes off his shoes and slowly undoes he belt buckle, edging down his jeans and briefs, slower and slower with every movement. 

"Don't be nervous, baby, it's only me" Link says like they hadn't just spend 5 years apart, like they were still friends. Rhett moves over to the bed and bends himself over it, sticking his behind high in the hair. He does feel slightly uncomfortably but that fades when he feels two soft hands on his behind, rubbing and tapping along his lower ass.

"You're just as gorgeous as I remember, Rhett"

"Thank you, sir" Rhett ruts into the bed, searching for any friction he can find. His hips are pulled back slightly, Rhett whimperig at the lose of the friction he had only just found.

"Uh uh, baby, can't be gettin' yourself close yet" Link leans himself over Rhett's back and over to his ear, his breath hot and heavy.

"I've been wanting this for years, Rhett. Ever since I left all I could think about was this. This moment right here. You, bent over and just waiting for it, waiting for me to fuck you" Link growls as Rhett's breath hitches "And now, I'm finally getting what I want"

"Gosh, s-sir.... please"

"Please what, baby? Huh?" Link right hand traces from the back of thighs and down to the throbbing member between his legs, running his fingers over it, watching Rhett jolt foward.

"Sir...." Rhett whines "I need....you gotta...please"

"I don't gotta do anything." Link says sternly "Now, tell me want you want."

"Sir...please...please touch me, please fuck me" Rhett whines and writhers "It's been so long, wanna feel your touch, sir" 

"Why didn't ya' say so?" Link leans over to the bedside table and pulls out a small bottle of lube, popping the cap and distributing a small amount of his fingers. He moves back, leaving one hand on Rhett's behind, speading him, his fingers teasing his hole as the taller man whines. 

"You look so good like this, Rhett. Bent over my bed, waiting to be fuck" Link says as he pushes on finger in "You have such a pretty ass"

"Ah...sir"

"You like that, baby? That feel good?"

"Mmmhmm, sir, feels so good"

Soon enough Link has two fingers scissoring inside Rhett, him moaning and moving against them slowly.

"Good boy, that's good" Rhett continues to slowly fuck himself against Link's fingers, really trying to hold back his moans, not want Link to have that power over him.

"Mmm, don't hold your moans in, sweetheart. I want to hear the sounds you make when you get fucked." Rhett both at Link's words and then at the sudden loss of contact with the fingers, soon to be replaces with the tip on Link's cock. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now, baby. You want that?"

"Daddy...please, want it so bad, n-need you" Link growls as Rhett begs for him. 

Link slowly enters the man, teasing him as he tries to get more from the situation, Rhett trying to make Link fill him faster, only to be stopped by Link's hands forcing his hips to stop moving. Link finally fills Rhett, loud groans coming from both of the men. Link starts to move, in and out, over and over again, listening to Rhett continue to whimper and beg for him. "You're so tight, baby, feels so good" Link mutters as his thrusts continue. 

"Sir, could you go faster? harder mayber?" Rhett whimpers "I want it to hurt, daddy" 

"You want it to hurt, baby? I can do that" Link grunt, speeding up his hip movements. Link leans forward yet again, his lips kissing and nibbling against Rhett's shoulder, preparing him for what would happen next. Link's suddenly makes his thrusts short and hard, his teeth sinking into Rhett's shoulder, Rhett groaning out loud in pain.

"That okay, baby? Does it hurt?" Link mumbles, trying to keep him composure the closer he gets. 

"Hurts so good, daddy." Rhett whimpers "I'm so close, sir" 

"Don't you dare come until I do, you got that?" Link says forcefully, spanking Rhett's behind, hard.

"Ah! Sir!" 

"God, Rhett, I'm close" Link's speeds up his thrusts once again "I'm gonna come in your pretty ass, okay baby? You're such a good boy" 

Rhett lets out a loud cry as he feels Link begin to shake, his thighs trembling atop of the man, He throws his head back and fucks into Rhett harder than he had before, a string of profanities leaving his mouth as he fills Rhett, the larger man moaning at the warms.

"Gosh, feels so good sir" Rhett juts his hips back, now fucking himself on Link "Can I come please, sir? I've been such a good boy, please"

"You can come, baby." Link says "Come all over the bed, make a big mess for daddy" 

Following Link's words Rhett comes harder than he has before in his life, him losing control of his own body and thoughts, moans and whines leaving his mouth by will.

"That's right, all over daddy's sheets, good boy" Rhett lets out one last loud groan before his body goes almost limp, Link's thrusts slowly coming to a stop.

The room was full of only the sound of the two men's heavy breathing as Rhett moves up onto the bed, continuing to catch him breath. Link moves in behind him and under the covers, pulling Rhett closer, breath heavy on his neck.

"God, did it really feel that good all those years?" Rhett chuckled.

"Even better, the sheer size of you man, was enough to make tremble" Link nuzzling into Rhett's side, mumbling words of praise before the two men slowly drift off to sleep. 

\---

Rhett awakes the next morning, the place next to him cold and with not sign of Link. Rhett had begged that Link hadn't left, he thought he had something back when he came around, he felt stability in his life. Rhett sits up, his body sore from the passing night. His eyes scan the Link, nothing. He goes to reach over and check the time, he notices a small note written on cardboard, small hand writing litering the paper.

"Had meetings to go to, should have told you ealier. Sorry to run out on you like that, keep in touch?" Link had attached his phone number and little X's to the end of the note, it coming across as very bland as rushed, but that was all Rhett needed. He needed Link and he hoped that Link needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything to this extent, please let me know if you do enjoy it. Xx
> 
> (Also please do excuse any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors)


End file.
